


Casual Smoke

by starlit_sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Werewolves Can Get High, basically sterek gets high and fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlit_sterek/pseuds/starlit_sterek
Summary: Hey! So this piece will be my first time writing a smut piece ever, so I'm really sorry if it sucks. Plus, this is totally unbeta'd sooooo...Also, I am not encouraging drug use, and if stuff like that bothers you, then I would recommend not reading.Anyways, thanks for reading!!!





	Casual Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this piece will be my first time writing a smut piece ever, so I'm really sorry if it sucks. Plus, this is totally unbeta'd sooooo...  
> Also, I am not encouraging drug use, and if stuff like that bothers you, then I would recommend not reading.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading!!!

The pack had just defeated a shapeshifter that had been terrorizing Beacon Hills, killing anyone that it could get its hands on. Afterwards, the pack had decided to go out to the Jungle and celebrate, and normally Derek would join, at least to chaperone, but he had declined this time. He gave the excuse that he was exhausted and didn't feel good. And, well, some of it was truthful. He wasn't necessarily physically exhausted, with, you know, the whole werewolf stamina thing, but mentally he was drained, and he just wanted to be alone and let loose for a little while. Because, to be honest, he had had a pretty rough week with this shapeshifter. At one point, it had shifted into Derek himself, and that was not a fun conversation with the sheriff or his pack. He knew that they trusted him (at least now, and to an extent), but they had to be sure that it was him. That didn't mean that the lengths that they had to go to prove that Derek was the real Derek didn't hurt, but he would do it all again in a heartbeat, even though right now he just wanted to recuperate alone.

Derek inserted his key into the front door of the loft, hearing the soft click as the lock popped open, so he turned the handle and stepped inside. He toed off his shoes, and hung up his leather jacket, stripping down to just his henley and jeans. Derek padded through the loft, keeping the lights off, since it was still light enough for him to see without them. He got a glass of whiskey from the kitchen, sipping at it as he wandered into the living room, plopping onto the couch and pulling a small wooden box towards him. He let a single claw poke through, using it to unlock the small box. Inside there were a few joints, a bowl, a few small packages of weed, and a lighter. Derek didn't feel like expending the energy to pack a bowl, so he grabbed two joints and a lighter. He shut the box and locked it, putting it back on the table. Then, he took his phone out of his pocket and turned it off, setting it next to the box. He got up off the couch and went to his bed, with the two joints and lighter in hand, laying in the middle of the bed as he lit one of the joints up. He closed his eyes as he took a long drag, letting the earthy smoke clear his mind. His eyes opened to watch the smoke drift away from him, feeling it run through his veins as he relaxed. Before long, the first joint was gone, which was a testament to how stressed out Derek was. Now, though, he felt loose and relaxed. He decided to wait to light up the second joint until the effects of the first started to wear off. He let his mind wander, and of course it came right up to his spankbank (which mainly just consisted of images of one particular, loud-mouthed, slightly aggravating brunette, but who was keeping track of that anyways). 

Derek's mind conjured up images of a plush, pink mouth wrapping around his own fingers, of licking down a sweat-coated, mole-dotted back to a heady hole with a fine fuzz of brown curls surrounding it. Derek groaned, moving his hands down to his growing cock, giving it a squeeze before he took off his henley. After his shirt was off, he slowly unbuckled his belt, feeling the slow drag of it running through the belt loops. He loved jacking off while high, it always created a more intense session, almost as if every sensation was increased tenfold. Derek then unbuttoned his jeans, and pushed them off his legs, until all he was left in was his black briefs. He palmed himself, wanting to draw this out, to relax and not think of anything else. As the wet spot over his head grew, Derek decided to push off his briefs and properly wrap a hand around his dick. In his mind's eye, his hand was actually a brunette's mouth (that never seemed to shut up in real life, god), and that image alone was causing Derek's hand to move faster and squeeze a little tighter. His legs fell out wider as he got closer to that edge, his abs jumping. Derek's orgasm was almost surprising, tearing a low groan from his chest as he spilled all over his hand and up his chest. Derek decided against getting up to properly clean, so he lazily licked his hand clean, not bothering to clean the mess on his chest and abs.He grabbed the second joint and lit it, closing his eyes again, savoring the feeling that was washing over him. 

Stiles whistled softly as he walked up to Derek's door. Derek wasn't answering his texts, and Stiles knew how rough this week had been on the alpha. So, he took it upon himself to grab Derek's favorite candy (Milky Ways, for the record) and come to the loft for a movie night for the two of them (becuase yes, sue him, Stiles was worried about the dumbass Sourwolf). Stiles wrapped his fingers around the doorknob and twisted. Noticing it was unlocked, he shouldered his way in, prepared to wake up the slumbering alpha. But, what met him on the other side of that door was not even close to anything he had ever prepared himself for. Stiles's jaw dropped as he took in the sight before him. Derek was laying in his bed, naked with drying cum splattered all over his chest and abs, and his perfect lips were wrapped around a joint, and, oh shit, he was looking at Stiles. Stiles felt his face flush, all of his blood rushing to his dick so fast that he thought he was going to pass out.

Derek's face split into an almost predatory grin at the sight of Stiles obvious reaction. "Want a hit?" Derek asked, pulling the joint out from between his lips and letting it dangle between his fingers at Stiles. Stiles didn't trust his voice as he nodded, dropping the grocery bag filled with candy bars and movies and taking off his shoes in what he hoped looked like a graceful manner. Stiles all but ran over to the bed, but stopped short as Derek raised a hand. "If you're getting in bed with me, you're going to strip." Stiles must have died and gone to heaven, because this could not be happening. Derek motherfucking Hale asking him, Stiles dork Stilinski to strip with him to share a joint!?! But, nonetheless, Stiles complied, stripping down as fast as possible. Derek grinned slowly again, and moved over on the bed a little to give Stiles room to sit on the bed. Emblazoned, Stiles plucked the joint out of Derek's hand and took a long drag, leaning back on his arms and letting his eyes slip shut. Stiles felt Derek's fingers on his lips, forcing them open to release the smoke currently coursing through his veins. Derek took the joint back, taking a deep drag and then pulling Stiles down to him to pass the smoke to Stiles. Stiles inhaled the smoke and pulled away, blowing the smoke lightly onto Derek's face. Derek smiled ever so slightly, and took the last drag, pulling Stiles down, but stopping just short of their lips touching. "Is this okay with you?" Derek asked, letting all of the smoke he was holding fan out over Stiles. Stiles nods enthusiastically and closed the gap between their mouths, draping himself over Derek, trying to get as close as possible and to make this last. 

They both wanted this to last, worried that this would be their only chance with the other, so the kiss started slow and unhurried, but it quickly gained intensity, as Derek's hands were now burning a trail down Stiles's back to grip at his ass. A sigh of pleasure escaped Stiles's mouth as Derek started to lick and nip down Stiles's neck. Suddenly, Derek flipped them so that he was on top, pinning Stiles under his bulk, which shit, okay, felt really good. Stiles felt a slight sting on his neck as Derek's fangs (which had dropped down and were now running over his neck, thankyouverymuch) pressed in slightly at the juncture of Stiles's neck and shoulder. Stiles shuddered and bucked his hips against Derek's. Derek ground his hips into Stiles's in an attempt to keep Stiles still, but all it succeeded in doing was yanking the sweetest moan that Derek had ever heard out of Stiles's mouth. As he sucked a mark into Stiles's collarbone, Derek rutted against Stiles, their precome making it so pleasurable that it was almost enough to fall over the edge. Stiles bared his throat and groaned, trying to gain purchase on Derek's ridiculously muscled back, his blunt nails scratching red rivers down it instead. Stiles was writhing, the pleasure was too much, and when his eyes met Derek's (which were flashing red at the sight of Stiles being submissive), he couldn't help it. He started begging. 

"Please Derek, Jesus Christ, just get in me, please, I-I need something..." Stiles groaned, twisting his hips in a particularly sinful way that made Derek drop his head to Stiles's shoulder, biting again. 

"On your hands and knees then so I can eat out that pretty little ass." Derek growled, and Stiles complied instantaneously, shaking with need. Derek sat back on his knees, looking down at the boy presenting for him. With a smirk, Derek put his broad hand in between Stiles's shoulder blades and pushed down slowly but firmly, causing Stiles's elbows to give out, so that his back bowed deliciously. Derek let his hand trail back down to Stiles's ass, and then lifted his hand, letting it fall with a resounding smack. Stiles moaned, and pushed back at the sensation, and Derek used that moment to spread Stiles's cheeks and start circling his rim with his tongue. He started eat Stiles out in earnest, using sharp little jabs of his tongue to open Stiles up and big fat licks over his hole to get him wet. Derek could honestly eat Stiles out for days, he tasted so good, and the sounds that Stiles made just made Derek want to push in deeper, until Stiles was cumming from just Derek's tongue in hiss ass. Derek filed that thought away for another time, hoping against hope that this was not a one time thing. 

"Please Derek... your dick, I need your dick. Please, please, please." Stiles begged, almost sobbing in pleasure and need. 

"Shhh, it's okay. I got you. I got you." Derek comforted as he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube. He flipped the cap open and squirted a fair amount in Stiles's fluttering asshole. Stiles moaned, grateful for anything to be filling him. Derek then coated three of his fingers in lube and slipped the first one into Stiles, who keened. Derek pumped slowly at first, but then Stiles's hips were rocking back and he was begging again for more, so Derek complied, putting another finger in slowly. He sped up a little this time, causing Stiles to let out a litany of curses and punched out moans. Stiles was matching him thrust for thrust, so Derek gave him the last finger, causing Stiles to start shaking as Derek sped up incrementally again. He then used the three fingers to scissor Stiles open, and Stiles whined, pushing back against Derek, and it as honestly quite possibly the hottest thing Derek had ever seen. Then, Derek started twisting his fingers and scissoring and scratch that, this was the hottest thing. Stiles wanted it, no, needed it so much and the fact that Derek could give it to him just the way that Stiles wanted it was almost enough to make Derek double over in pleasure. 

"God Derek, fuck fuck fuck, please, I'm gonna- I'm gon- I'm gonna cum if you don't hurry this up. Please let me cum on your dick. Please, please, please, oh fuck alpha please..." Stiles all but whined. As soon as Derek heard that word, that one word drip from Stiles's sex-addled mouth, that was it for him. Derek could no longer wait to get into Stiles - Stiles had called Derek his alpha.

Derek growled as his hands slicked up his cock. "Say that again" Derek demanded as he lined his cock up to Stiles. He pushed ever so slowly into Stiles, Stiles's hands scrabbling over the pillows. Derek pushed in inch by inch, until he could feel his heavy balls hit Stiles. Derek growled lowly, and pulled out slowly. He kept a slow pace until Stiles became impatient, grabbing at Derek's ass and trying to push Derek into him, but Derek wasn't going to go faster until Stiles called him alpha again. "Say it again, Stiles. Call me your alpha." Derek said, wrecked, not wanting to hold back anymore.

"Oh, alpha. You're being so good to me, so good. God, your dick it's, it's filling me up so well. Filling me up so good.." Stiles words morphed into a long low moan. "Yes, Alpha, keep going, please, please, please, fill me up." This caused Derek to piston even faster, groaning. Derek dropped his head and dragged his tongue across Stiles's back, causing Stiles to shiver and moan quietly. "Please Derek, fuck me like you mean it, I'm not going to break, please, please, please..." Stiles moaned as Derek deepened his thrusts, hitting Stiles right where he needed it. "Yes Alpha! Oh god, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes... right there, right there, please, please, please... keep going Derek! Mark me up, claim me as yours, god, I'm yours..." Stiles keened, arching his back into Derek's thrusts. Stiles didn't even really know what he was saying, the pleasure was just too great and he needed to be talking to keep his mind off of cumming too quick, because, god, he wanted this to last. 

"God, look at how beautiful you are baby. Can you cum around my cock? Or do you need a little help baby?" Stiles nodded, whimpering at the nickname. Derek reached around and wrapped a hand around the base of Stiles's cock, matching his strokes to his thrusts. "God, look at you, so ready for me, taking all that I can give you. C'mon Stiles, I know your close, I can feel it..." Derek's sentence broke off into a groan as he sucked a dark mark into the side of Stiles's neck.

Stiles gasped and then moaned loudly. "Derek, Derek, Derek, holy fucking Christ I'm gon- I'm gonna-" Stiles breaks off into a moan. 

"C'mon baby, cum around my cock. You can do it, milk me dry baby." Derek said through gritted teeth, focusing on getting Stiles off first, wanting Stiles to be satisfied before he was.

"Derek!" Stiles shouted as he came in white hot spurts. "Shit shit shit holy fuck Derek, Derek, Derek, oh my god..." Derek groaned, his thrusts stuttering as he came as well, Stiles's aftershocks milking him for every last drop. Derek settled down on top of Stiles for a second, almost like a blanket, then pulled out and laid by Stiles's side. "That- that was fucking incredible." Stiles said before yawning. Derek chuckled and pulled Stiles into his arms.

"It was," Derek agreed, moving to make them more comfortable.

"Round two later?" Stiles asked, looking up at Derek with a mischievous glint in his eye. Derek chuckled, leaning down and planting a kiss on Stiles's head. 

"Anything for you, Stiles." Derek responded, petting Stiles's hair until they both fell into a deep blissful slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay WOWZA  
> I think I got a little carried away  
> but that was a lot of fun to write  
> holy shit i need to go take a bath in holy water.  
> {also, come find me on tumblr! I'm starlit-sterek.tumblr.com}


End file.
